Inferences
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Agon is rather egocetric and rude while Hiruma is, well, Hiruma; demonic, evil, corrupt take your pick. But what will they do when faced with karma in the form of Sena? Rated T due to langague and that I'm kind of a whimp. Hehe poor Sena!


**Whoa, this is a totally random thought bouncing around in my noggin that I wanted to write down. I was sitting in math and started to write this in my notebook and ended up with 11 written pages. .:Holds up notebook:. At least I think this is my story, I'm not quite sure with my handwriting I could have been looking at my history notes. **

**-Disclaimers-**

**.Horoscopes do not insure future. (Found that one in my newly bought Horoscope book.) **

**.I wanta deer. **

**.Oh and I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

He swiftly kicked open the clubhouse door a rather pissed off look on his face. Scanning through he found the infamous blond demon causally typing away on his laptop.

"Fucker." Hiruma greeted not looking up to see the infuriated teen, which was Agon. Said infuriated teen didn't answer instead marching over to Hiruma tossing a stack of photographs tied together with a rubber band. Still Hiruma didn't look up but a fiendish smile grew on his lips and he chuckled darkly.

"I found," Agon growled swallowing before continuing, "_these, _all over my school." Hiruma finally looked up a blank expression on his face. He shrugged grabbing the photographs off the table.

"Ah, yes. Told the fucking shrimp he better not be late to practice. He was." The youngest Kongo brother hands were twitching slightly obviously dying to wrap themselves around Hiruma's neck.

Hiruma leafed through the pictures, all of what contained multiple poises the short chibi running back looking haft asleep while wearing the Deimon's cheerleading uniform. It wasn't that Hiruma enjoyed torturing the timid brunette, a lie but still, however rules were fucking rules. Sena was late twice and Hiruma had for some god felt reason let him off with a warning the the first time. He explained of course that if the fucking shrimp was ever late again Hiruma would send around a couple pictures of the brunette that would defiantly lose all of his 'hard earned respect' gained.

He was late the next week.

So Hiruma sent out a few chosen people indebted towards him to every school played against so far with a couple hundred copies of Cheerleader Sena.

(It may also be added that Sena's reason both times for being late was that he 'just happen' to run into Seijuro Shin and ended up training with the other. Not that Hiruma cared, much.)

"There were hundreds of this." Agon growled drawing Hiruma back from plans involving sending the Ojo White Knights ace linebacker on an unscheduled journey to the Brazilian rainforest or somewhere equally far away from _his_ running back.

"Really? Nice. You can fucking leave now." Hiruma stated airy imagining for a lovely moment that the fucking dreads would indeed leave.

"Hell no," Dammit there went that small hope, "You can't just post _those _up in an all boys' school asshole." He snapped waving a hand towards the photos.

"Good thing I blackmailed someone to do it for me." Hiruma said without missing a beat.

"Did you not here me? An all boys' school, are you trying to get him raped?" Agon snarled cracking his knuckles out of habit. What a shit filled day listening to all those goddam perverts discuss if the kid was still a virgin or not. Not that he cared anyway, much.

Still it was extremely disturbing having even his own monk of a brother blush and sneak looks to the pictures plastered every-fucking-where. However not counting those distractions he didn't think of the small brunette running back at all. Nope, not once throughout the day did he even think about how he would have, er, preferred tackling Sena wearing that cheerleader outfit than the padded uniform.

With a bed close by.

Not helping.

"Raped? What, you don't think I keep my running back safe?" Hiruma threatened and Agon gladly switched away from his own gutter thoughts.

"Hell no." He replied right on cue and with that Hiruma smiled wickedly. "And is there a reason why you care so much? Something you feel like sharing?" Hmm, crap. Agon grabbed a fist full of Hiruma's shirt with one hand deciding on punching instead of going through the trouble of answering.

However at the same time Hiruma had been getting ready to stand up and all the force that Agon used to drag the other closer was unneeded. Hiruma fell forward and Agon backwards trying to move away from the incoming blond and ended up tripping while still holding the other's shirt.

On reflex Hiruma threw his arms in front of him, as one would do so that they wouldn't hit the ground with their face. Once gravity was done both sat frozen for a moment not wanting to deal with their uncomfortable position.

A loud thump brought the two out of their denial and both turned as best as they would towards the front door.

Sena bent down picking up the dropped box his face a scarlet red, his bronze colored eyes wide. "Um, s-sorry if I er, in-interrupted, um, something," He stuttered arms shaking so much he nearly dropped the box again. "I think I-I be, um, going now."

"Fuck, it's not-"

"Hell, this isn't-"

But Sena was known for being fast and dashed out of the clubhouse as if fiery demons were chasing him.

Hiruma threw himself off of the other like Agon carried the Black Death swearing while Agon scrabbled up towards the other side of the room.

"Shit." Hiruma muttered echoed by Agon.

And thus my friend is karma.


End file.
